Profesor Sirius
by fd-potter
Summary: Sirius te enseña… lo que le da la reverenda gana. Pero ten por seguro que las enseñanzas no serán muy de fiar… Aunque es el profesor particular que todas quisiéramos tener
1. PS1

disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece! solo las ideas retorcidas...

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

Hecho por: Fede

Profesor Sirius 1

¿Se han fijado que las chicas siempre dicen cosas como: "Me veo mal", "Me fue mal en el examen", "Estoy gorda", "No quiero ir", etc, etc, etc? Bueno, tengo una teoría sobre ello: es que quieren que les digan todo lo contrario y las halaguen sobre sus atributos y así les suban -más- la autoestima. Es algo desquiciante; una chica dice "Nada me queda bien" y sus amigas saltan de inmediato "No, amiga, te ves estupenda" y bla, bla. Y encima se creen lo que les dicen: "No estás para nada gorda" ¡Pero si es una bola! "Te queda bien el maquillaje" ¡Pero si parece payaso!

°.o.°.o.°

Lily estaba en su habitación, probándose ropa.

-¡Me veo mal!-gime la pelirroja, con cara triste.

-¡Claro que no!-digo yo, con una sonrisa falsa, pues esa cosa como saco le quedaba horrible.

-¡Caracoles fritos! ¿Cómo subiste, Sirius?-me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Lily, te ves muy bien con ese… saco-No estoy seguro de lo que es.

-No es un saco, hipogrifo-me dice, enojada.

Y yo también me enojo: ¡No soy un hipogrifo, soy un perro! Y ella lo sabe muy bien.

-Es un vestido.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para recoger papas?-le pregunto cruzado de brazos.

Me mira con su mirada intimidante.

-¡Bowtrucle!-me grita.

¡Qué manía con los animales! Luego se vuelve al espejo.

-¡Me veo tan gorda!-dice lastimera.

-Entonces ¿para qué te lo pones?

-¡Se supone que tienes que subirme el ánimo, gusarapo!

¡Se volvió a equivocar! Que soy un perro, tía ¿no puedes metértelo en la cabeza?

-Está bien. Lily, te ves hermosa. Es el vestido más lindo que he visto en mi vida-vuelvo a mentirle.

No se por que les gusta que les mientan…

-¡Serás acromántula!

¡Ah, por Merlín! Ahí va de nuevo.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que no es verdad!

…Y ahora me pide que no le mienta. Nadie las entiende.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, en ese caso?

-Que vas a llamar a James.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-digo yo, levantándome rápidamente y saliendo hecho una bala hacia el pasillo.

°.o.°.o.°

¿No se los dije? Pues sí, lo hice. ¿Aprendieron qué es lo que hay que hacer en esos casos? Pues yo no, pero espero que ustedes si. En fin, la próxima clase veremos… mmm… No sé aun, pero estén atentos que puedo llegar en cualquier momento. Besos para todas.

_Profesor Sirius_

* * *

Hola! aqui con nueva historia! espero q les guste y q la comenten! pq no es un one shot =) espero q disfruten de las idioteces de sirius (jaja ya me considero una de sus alumnas... he aprendido mucho de él xD) Gran sabio sirius!! jaja besos y espero verlos/as en el proximo capi!

Fede


	2. PS2

disclaimer: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y nada de lo q lean es mio... excepto las cosas estupidas xP

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

Hecho por: Fede

Profesor Sirius 2

Hoy voy a hablarles de los hombres lobo. Es un tema muy interesante, y no lo elegí porque uno de mis amigos sea un hombre lobo o un animago ilegal ¡Como se imaginan eso! Somos chicos totalmente normales. Bueno, ellos serán normales, por que yo tengo una belleza sobrenatural ¿no creen? Sí, ya me han mandado cartas diciéndomelo. Bueno, no voy a hablar de las porquerías que enseñan en el colegio de los hombres lobo, sino de su _ser interior_… y no es que conozca a alguno; es pura intuición.

°.o.°.o.°

-Remus ¿me dejas enseñarles a las chicas sobre ti?-le pregunto a mi amigo, con mi carita de perro desvalido (¿han notado que siempre hago esta cara? A las chicas les encanta).

-¿A quienes vas a enseñarles?-me pregunta, contrariado.

¡Como si pensara que yo no puedo enseñar! Ya me lo han dicho las mismas chicas de las cartas de antes.

-A mis alumnas.

-Tú no tienes alumnas-me contradice.

-Claro que tengo.

-¿Y qué haces con ellas? ¿Les enseñas anatomía?-pregunta con una ceja levantada.

Ya quisieran, chicas. Ya dejaremos ese tema para otra clase.

-Les enseño sobre…-¿sobre qué les enseño?-cosas importantes de la vida. Y para que sepas, anatomía es una materia muy importante.

-Sí, claro. Es lo único en lo que piensan. Tú crees que te escuchan, pero sólo piensan en tus músculos bien formados, tus ojos grises, tu cabello hermoso y sedoso, tu…

Lo miro con una mueca extraña (si pudiera verme la cara diría cómo es pero no estoy frente a un espejo) e intento levantar una ceja, pero no me sale. Él se sonroja… ¿Por qué será? ¡No sabía que Remus me conociera tanto! Es un buen amigo este chico…

-Ay, Remusin, te quiero tanto-le miro con ternura, y él me sonríe nervioso.

-No le cuentes a James-me dice, más pálido que normalmente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que dije recién.

-¿Qué dijiste recién?

-Gracias, Sirius-suspira aliviado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

En serio, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Pero… él no sabe que no sé, y puedo usar eso en contra.

-Entonces, ¿me dejas que hable de ti en la clase de hoy?-hago la cara de perrito faldero de nuevo.

A todos les encanta, y siempre me dejan hacer lo que quiera cuando la hago ^^.

-Claro: te debo un favor.

¿Qué favor? En fin, él sabe más que yo y no voy a rebatirle.

-¡Muchas Gracias, Remus!-le digo sonriendo de veras.

°.o.°.o.°

Bueno, ya conocieron a Remus, que es una persona totalmente normal. Ahora voy a mostrarles la anatomía (Remus me dio la idea) de un hombre lobo. Tomemos de ejemplo a… supongamos… Remus. ¡Sólo es un ejemplo, porque Remus no es un hombre lobo! ¡No vayan a creer eso de que es un hombre lobo, por que no lo es, y si lo saben, Remus va a matarme! ¿Pero ven que es totalmente normal? Sabiendo que él fue tomado sólo como un ejemplo y no hay ninguna otra razón. Bueno, y ya se me acabó el tiempo. Recuerden que yo no conozco a ningún hombre lobo y no soy ningún animago ilegal (y menos soy un perro negro y grande, así que si lo ven, no soy yo; pero pueden rascarle detrás de las orejas si quieren). Hasta la próxima clase, chicas. Besos sabor a hombre lobo… (no lo conozco) ¡sabor a fresas!

_Profesor Sirius_

PD: ¡no conozco a ningún hombre lobo!

* * *

Hola de nuevo! espero q hayan disfrutado el capi! jajaj q lindo sirius: me encanta! y gracias por sus reviews chicas =) Lily Malfoy Potter, Lau Potter Asakura, Mica Salazar, Dama y AmySighsEvans y tbn gracias a quienes agregaron el fic a favoritos o alertas!! se me cuidan y nos leemos en el proximo capi! espero q dejen **reviews**! besos

Fede


	3. PS3

disclaimer: nada es mio... solo la idea estupida de q sirius puede ser profesor xd

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

por: Fede

Profesor Sirius 3

Hola, chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que muy emocionadas de que haya vuelto. Ya se que no _podrían vivir_ sin mi mucho tiempo, así que quise hacerlas llegar a _coma_ por mí…

¡Ja! ¿Entienden? No quiero que mueran por mí, por eso sólo las hago llegar a coma… Soy un bromista… ¿Soy un profesor sexy? No estoy seguro… si esta fea bata me hace ver el culo muy grande. Pero bueno, vamos a la clase. Hoy voy a hablarles de quidditch, y quién mejor que el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para enseñarnos. Yo ya sé las reglas, pero siempre se me olvidan.

°.o.°.o.°

-Hola, James-Él es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-No me molestes, padfoot.

Padfoot es mi sobrenombre, pero no voy a decirles por qué me dicen así, porque es súper súper secreto.

-Sólo quería una clase de quidditch del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Uso la carita de perro abandonado. No puede resistirse, puedo verlo en su cara. Ya aflojó.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato que luego tenemos que entrenar.

Bla, bla, bla. De lo único que habla es de quidditch y de Lily. Y eso es bastante malo si eres tú el que tiene que escucharlo todo el día.

-Estas son las pelotas. Están la _quaffle_, las _bludgers_ y la _snitch…_

¡Snitch dorada! Que destellos. Es hermosa, siempre quedo como embobado viéndola. Si tuviera piernas saldría con ella. Aunque también necesitaría cara, y brazos, y cuerpo entero, y que no tuviera alas, y no fuera dorada. Sería perfecta.

-Sirius ¿estás escuchándome?

-No, me quedé pensando en la snitch.

-¡Escobas voladoras! Sirius, ¿para qué me pides…?

-¿Me prestas la snitch?-digo como tonto, mirando la pelotita en la mano del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-James ¿a qué hora vamos a entrenar?-pregunta una chica con el ceño fruncido.

Es hermosa (tiene el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Es una combinación perfecta). Tiene que ser mi novia.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Odio traicionar a la snitch dorada. La chica me mira como si fuera un retardado mental o algo parecido.

-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Guau, esto nunca había pasado. Siempre dicen que sí a la primera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto. Si eso es lo que quiere…

-Annie-me responde, y sonríe.

-Annie, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

°.o.°.o.°

Y esa fue la clase de quidditch, chicas. ¿Les gustó? Espero que digan que sí, por que o si no, no vuelvo. Y estoy muy feliz en anunciar que Sirius Black (o sea yo) es nuevamente soltero. Eso pasó ayer, y la conocí ayer también. Pero la vida continúa y yo soy joven y hermoso y puedo conseguirme a quien quiera. Y en la próxima clase viene algo interesante. Apuesto a que quieren saberlo, pero no se los voy a contar. Las espero de vuelta. Besos sabor a quidditch a todas mis alumnas.

_Profesor Sirius_

PD: Lo siento chicas, pero el profesor Dumbledore no me dio permiso para las clases de Anatomía que tenía planeadas. ¿Que tal si nos juntamos en una sala y lo hacemos privado? jeje 1313

_

* * *

_

Hola! volvi! jaja si estoy actualizando todas mis historias q habia dejado botadas :P jajaaj sirius es tan lindo! espero subir rapido aunq todo depende de las tareas, las pruebas, controles y trabajos q me den en la universidad xd Gracias a: Mica Salazar, nicka_745, jaguar, y twilight-hp123. jajaja el estilo del fic es ser extraño y divertido jajaja hago ver a un sirius muuuuy despistado y tonto pero todas sabemos q no es tan asi, solo un poquito jajaja espero q esten muy bien y me dejen reviewssss un beso!

Fd


	4. PS4

disclaimer: nada es mio... solo la idea estupida de q sirius puede ser profesor xd

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

por: Fede

Profesor Sirius 4

Bueno, hoy tenemos un tema nuevo, tal como hacemos en todas las clases. Acabo de hablar con la presidenta de mi club de fans y me acaba de conseguir una chica para usarla en esta clase.

°.o.°.o.°

(Antes…)

-Hola, Karen-le digo con una sonrisa demoledora.

La rubia empieza a hiperventilar y me mira como si fuera un dios griego o algo parecido. No me responde. ¡Que maleducada!

-¿Cómo estás?

Tampoco me responde, pero me pasa una bolsa de papel. ¡Qué diablos…! Ésta chica está loca.

-¿Para qué necesito la bolsa?

Me hace una seña de que me la ponga en la cabeza. Me encojo de hombros y me pongo la bolsa y todo queda muy oscuro. La chica suspira.

-¿Qué necesitas, amor?-me pregunta calmadamente.

-Necesito que me solicites una chica que esté dispuesta a ser usada… (ella comienza a chillar) para una clase educativa-termino la frase.

-Ah-responde, un poco decepcionada.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva caminando hacia otra habitación, y luego me pasa la mano por la espalda y me aprieta el culo. ¡Qué tonta! Como tengo la bolsa en la cabeza debe pensar que no siento su mano…

-¿Cuál de ellas quieres?

-¡Mano! Digo, no puedo verlas-digo yo. Esa mano me tiene fuera de mis pensamientos.

-Sácate la bolsa-me dice con voz provocativa y por fin saca su mano de mi culo.

Retiro la bolsa de mi cabeza y en cuanto mi vista queda despejada veo a una veintena de chicas chillando. Algunas cayeron al suelo al momento de destaparme, y todas las otras cayeron luego de casi haberme dejado sordo, excepto una chica castaña del rincón, que seguía chillando, aunque era la única.

-¿Por qué ella no se desmayó?-le pregunto a Karen, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Es nuestro miembro más reciente y no sabía que tenía que desmayarse en cuanto te viera… ¡Pero aun así te adora!-se apresuró en añadir, como si fuera una blasfemia.

-Mmm…-No estaba muy seguro. Ella no se había desmayado por mí, por lo tanto, no era muy de confiar-. Está bien, me la llevo-le dije a Karen, y podía escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de la chica.

Pero Karen estaba en el suelo desmayada. Tal vez, después de todo, si había abierto los ojos.

°.o.°.o.°

-Y bueno, aquí está… Ella.

No tengo idea de cómo se llama, así que la llamaremos Ella.

-Me llamo Mary-me gritó.

Casi quedo sordo del oído izquierdo.

-¿Eres Mary, la amiga de Lily?-le grité también.

-Sí-me gritó.

-¿Por qué no dejas de gritar, Ella?

-No sé como hacerlo. Sólo me enseñaron a gritar cuando tú estuvieras en mi presencia y ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Y no sabes como desmayarte?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa es hermosa (ahora mismo estoy viéndola en un espejo), y me guiño un ojo a mí mismo. ¡Que hermoso me veo cuando guiño! ¿No creen que guiño es una palabra muy rara? Guiño, guiño, guiño. Muy rara. Miro a mi lado y… ¡Ella ya no está! Ah, está en el suelo. Casi pensé que se había _desaparecido _(_¿Qué acaso no has leído nunca Historia de Hogwarts? No puedes aparecerte ni desaparecerte en los terrenos del colegio. _No sé por qué escucho a Remus dentro de mi cabeza). Bueno, debido a que Ella se desmayó, no tengo como hacer esta clase, aunque, no tenía ni idea para que serviría, pues hoy iba a hablar de las materias escolares. Pero esa clase queda para otra vez, o mejor la elimino, porque es muy aburrida, y yo me despido. Besos sabor a mí (sé que les encantan).

_Profesor Sirius_

* * *

Holaa! esta vez no me demore tantoo jeje este capitulo... mmm la verdad no se q decir! jajaa encuentro q es lo mas incoherente q he escrito! jajaja pero ya ven: sirius tiene club de fans! las entrenan para gritar y desmayarse en su presencia! yo, por supuesto, estaria en ese fans club xd jajajaj muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: Loras-Tyrell, fanieCullen, Keiian y dgirl142 me hacen tan feliz :D y tbn gracias a los q me agregaroa a mi o al fic a favoritos! espero q tbn se animen a dejar reviews u.u jajaja bueeeno estoy en el ultimo mes antes de vacaciones de verano (yuju!) asi q no se si durante noviembre pueda subir otra cap... pero volvere! un beso gigante!

Fd


	5. PS5

disclaimer: nada es mio... solo la idea estupida de q sirius puede ser profesor xD

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

por Fede

Profesor Sirius 5

¡Hola mis queridas alumnas! Hoy tengo un tema muy interesante del que hablarles. No, no es un tema, es un pequeño experimento. Lo único que necesito es a Ella (¿se acuerdan? La gritona de la clase pasada), pero tengo que tener mucho cuidado en no guiñarle un ojo, o del contrario se va a desmayar.

°.o.°.o.°

-Ella-grito, para que me vea.

Ella se voltea y antes de que pueda gritar le tapo la boca con la mano. Lo haría con la varita, pero es muy chica. Suerte que estamos solos en la sala común. Que extraño. Nunca está vacía a esta hora. Suerte la mía.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Ella asiente con la cabeza fervientemente y me mira a los ojos embobada.

-Necesito que grites para mí.

Le destapo la boca y Ella grita con todas sus fuerzas. De un momento a otro, por las escaleras de las chicas aparecen todas las chicas de Gryffindor chillando.

-¡No ahora!-le chillé a Ella, que también está chillando.

Pero tengo que salir corriendo por el retrato, o de otra forma, me desvestirían y me violarían en conjunto, y no es así como yo quiero perder mi castidad (ejem).

°.o.°.o.°

-Ella, ahora cuando grites, necesito que corras detrás de mí ¿está bien?-le pregunto a la castaña que está frente a mí, con un pañuelo tapándole la boca.

Le hago la clave secreta (no voy a decírselas porque es secreta) y ella se saca el pañuelo y grita. Todas las chicas de la habitación también gritan y la miran, y luego miran donde Ella mira, y me ven a mí, que estoy sonriéndoles coquetamente. Me salen persiguiendo como locas de remate. Ella corre junto a mí.

-¿Por qué corren detrás de mí y no se desmayan?-le grito, para hacerme escuchar bajo todos esos chillidos.

Miro hacia atrás para ver cuan lejos vienen. Entre todas las chicas puedo ver a Peter que grita como nena, y también corre como una.

-Fueron entrenadas para correr detrás de ti si tú lo hacías-me grita de vuelta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Acabo de comprobarlo: los pies se me mueven solos.

-Guau ¿eso quiere decir que soy como un imán para las chicas?

°.o.°.o.°

-Bien, Ella. Hoy haremos otra cosa. Quiero que grites hasta más no poder ¿está bien?-le digo, como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

Ella asiente. Se saca el pañuelo y grita. Todas las chicas me miran, pero antes de que puedan correr hacia mí, guiño un ojo, y todas caen desmayadas. Soy genial.

°.o.°.o.°

Bueno, ahí terminó el experimento; más porque Ella está sin voz que por que yo quería terminarlo. Quedó totalmente comprobado (por mí): todas me aman… y las chicas de Hogwarts son chillonas. Creo que tendré que ir al oculista o como se llame por que apenas escucho por el oído izquierdo. Me pregunto: ¿por qué Lily no chilla ni se desmaya cuando estoy yo presente? Tendré que averiguarlo algún día. Besos sabor a chirimoya (¡me encanta la chirimoya!).

_Profesor Sirius_

PD: Queridas alumnas, si quieren ser parte de mi fans club es mejor que empiecen a practicar sus desmayos. Yo seré muy cuidadoso durante las clases para no guiñarles un ojo, pero no prometo nada. No se olviden de dejar cartas contándome de sus experiencias con los desmayos y los guiños ;)

* * *

Hola! perdon pq sirius ha estado un poco desaparecido, pero esta semana lo queria solo para mi jajajaja naah es q he tenido muchas pruebas y trabajos xd y como dijo sirius, no se olviden de dejar reviews :D me encanta q les encante el fic! jajaja lo se, sirius es incoherente, pero esa es su manera de ver la vida... pero no pregunten donde saco el carton para ser profesor. Aunque creo q comenzo haciendo clases de anatomia privadas... conmigo jajajajaj xd bueeeeno espero q este capi tbn les haya gustado! y no se preocupen pq aun quedan algunas clases del rrrriquisimo profesor sirius jajaj un besooo

Fd


	6. PS6

disclaimer: en serio, nada es mio, aunq me gustaria q sirius lo fuera jeje

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

por Fede

Profesor Sirius 6

Bueno, después de mandarles besos sabor a chirimoya (¡me encanta la chirimoya!) la clase pasada me quedé pensando en las frutas importantes de la vida. Como por ejemplo, la manzana de Adán y Eva. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser una manzana y no una naranja o un melón? Sólo por eso, ahora la manzana es una fruta reconocida en todo el mundo. O tal vez eligieron la manzana por que en El Edén eran productores de manzanas y querían hacerles propaganda. Sabrá uno. Otra fruta importante es la banana, el fruto del amor. ¿Por qué la banana es el fruto del amor? ¿Alguien sabe la razón? ¿Pueden decírmelo? Y también está la pera del retrato para entrar a las cocinas…

°.o.°.o.°

-Señora Pera ¿por qué es usted la manilla para entrar a las cocinas?

-¡Yo no soy una pera!-me responde la pera-. ¡Soy Lily, tonto!

Vaya. ¿Por qué a Lily le crecieron tanto las caderas y está verde? De verdad que parece pera.

-Me mordió una pera radiactiva-me dice, y se va corriendo.

Uh, tal cual como Spiderman, excepto que ahora la mordió una pera ¿Las peras muerden? Entonces Lily sería… ¿Perawoman? Ja.

-Señora Pera ¿por qué es usted la manilla para entrar a las cocinas?-pregunto de nuevo.

-No soy una pera-me responde otra pera-. ¡Soy Lord Voldemort disfrazado de pera para poder entrar a matar a Harry Potter!

-Que te vaya bien, payasín-¡en verdad parecía payaso! Tenía toda la cara pintada-, por que aquí no vive ningún Harry Potter.

Podría ser primo de James…Sí, tienen el mismo apellido. ¿Tratará de quitarme a mi amigo? Que idiota.

-Señora Pera ¿por qué es usted la manilla para entrar a las cocinas?

-No soy una pera, Sirius.

¡Que extrañas están las peras en este colegio!

-Soy James.

-¿Qué te pasó, amigo?-le pregunto.

Está igual de gordo que Lily. Parece que los elfos se excedieron con la comida.

-¡Me mordió Lily!

Y se va corriendo. Será…

-Señora Pera ¿por qué es usted la manilla para entrar a las cocinas?

-¡No soy una pera!

Estoy seguro que ahora si estoy frente al cuadro para entrar a las cocinas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una chirimoya? (¡me encanta la chirimoya!)

-Soy un pero.

-¿Un pero? ¿Eso no es una conjunción?-Estoy confundido: ¿Es una fruta conjuntiva?

-Soy una pera hombre.

¡Se ríe como nena!

-Gusto en conocerlo, señor Pero.

-¿Quieres saber por qué soy yo la manilla, chiquillo?

Yo asiento. Es un pero muy inteligente.

-¿Es por que usted es cosquilloso?-pregunto.

-Claro que no, hijo.

No soy su hijo. Qué extraño que lo crea: ¿seré adoptado? ¡Eso espero!

-Es porque hicimos un concurso entre varias peras y peros hacia muchos años y yo salí campeón.

-Pero ¿por qué no puede ser una chirimoya (¡me encanta!)?

-Por que las chirimoyas no hablan, hijo.

-Ah, ¿o sea sólo las peras y los peros hablan?

-Exacto.

°.o.°.o.°

Ya ven. El señor Pero me sacó de una duda. No estoy seguro de cual era mi duda, pero al menos ahora sé que las peras y los peros son las únicas frutas que hablan. Eso es muy interesante, por que antes siempre creía que estaba loco por que creía que las frutas me hablaban, pero ahora estoy aliviado: sólo eran las peras y los peros los que me hablaban. Bueno, las espero en la próxima clase, mis alumnas. ¿Ya les he dicho que son las mejores? Besos sabor a chirimoya (¡me encanta!).

_Profesor (__Sexy__) Sirius_

* * *

este capitulo... me encaaaanta! aunq creo q sirius parece muuuy tonto jajaja pero la idea general me gusta xd entendieron? sirius no esta loco pq escucha a las frutas hablar! y recuerden al primo de james (cuando voldemort preguntaba por harry potter pq volvera a aparecer xd) jajaj es taan lindo u.u creo q este es el q mas me gusta de todo el fic :) bueeeno no se cuando vuelva a subir capi pero: vieron q ahora no me demore tanto? muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y no se olviden de dejarme mas! :D un besote gigante con sabor a chirimoya, pq es verdad y por eso la puse en este capi: me encanta la chirimoya :)

Fede


	7. PS7

disclaimer: nada me pertenece! soy solo una chica a la que le gusta escribir locuras, sin fines de lucro :)

* * *

**Profesor Sirius**

por Fede

Profesor Sirius 7

Me he estado preguntando: ¿porqué las mujeres van juntas al baño? Vamos, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de ese hecho. Es muy… cómo decirlo… estúpido. Tal vez sea porque necesiten hablar de mí mientras están allí: las chicas nunca dejan de pensar en mí.

-James ¿por qué las mujeres van juntas al baño?-le pregunto a mi amigo.

-Es obvio, Sirius-me dice, con cara de tonto-. Porque mientras una está sentada, la otra le aprieta la cabeza.

Y luego se echa a reír como loco. Y yo también comienzo a reírme, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué es lo chistoso.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que les aprietan la cabeza? ¿A las mujeres se les queda el líquido en el celebro? Y ¿qué sucedería si de casualidad, el celebro se mezcla con la orina? ¡Las mujeres serían descerebradas! Debo advertirle a Lily, antes de que pierda el celebro.

-Lily, no vayas al baño nunca más.

Pero ella no me hace caso, porque está bailando como si estuviera poseída, o peor, descerebrada.

-Lily ¿por qué perdiste el celebro? Eras la mujer más inteligente que había conocido.

Y me pongo a llorar en el suelo de su habitación, realmente afectado por la pérdida de su celebro.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius?-me pregunta Remus, que pasaba por allí (¿Por el dormitorio de mujeres? Qué extraño).

-¡Lily es descerebrada!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-me pregunta, con su cara de sabelotodo.

Estoy completamente seguro que tiene respuestas para todo.

-¡Porque está bailando como una descerebrada!

Esa respuesta era obvia ¿no creen?

-Sirius, Lily sólo está ensayando para un baile de _Estudios Muggles, _no es descerebrada.

-Remus, ¿las mujeres pierden el celebro al ir al baño?

-Claro que no. Sólo hay algunas que nacen sin él, pero ya ves que todas ellas pertenecen a tu fans club. Y también hay algunos hombres que nacen sin cerebro. Ejem_si_ejem_rius_.

Creo que a Remus le ha dado un resfriado: espero que se mejore.

Uf, es un alivio oír eso. Al menos ahora sí sé que las mujeres no están descerebradas. Es decir, sólo algunas no tienen celebro. Me pregunto por qué sucede eso. Tal vez de mirarme demasiado… (_O tal vez de oírte demasiado_) ¿Esa no era la voz de Remus? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Bueno, creo que ahora sabemos que… em ¿cuál era el tema de la clase? No importa. Sólo espero que hayan aprendido sobre algo. Besos sabor a celebro.

_Profesor Sirius_

PD: sólo por las dudas, no se aprieten la cabeza, chicas.

* * *

Holaa! como estan? como han pasado las vacaciones? (para las del hemisferio sur, obviamente) yo genial! todos los dias carrete (de fiesta) y en la playa los 3 meses :) para q mas relajada! no es por sacarles pica ni nada xd muac muac igual las quiero por leer mis historias! y muchas gracias a las q dejaron reviews! **dgirl142** (pues si te hablan las frutas... no se, creo que deberias ir a ver un doctor jajaja), **TammyRS** (que bueno que te ha gustado, linda!), **Ginebra216** (jajajaja me he reido demasiado con a frase q pusiste: por merlin y sus interiores jajaj perdoname pero creo q a usare en algun fic :D), Geni Hibari Hanabusa Franken (si, voldemort era el primo de james... jajaja una idea loca pero chistosa!) y **Mylle Evans** (entiendo todo lo que pones! que bueno que te gusto a historia! y sigue aprendiendo :). y para las q no dejaron reviews: yo se que estan ahi! y cuando lean esto espero q se pasen a dejarme aunq sea una frasesita, un jajaja o una carita feliz, da igual :P jajajaj y bueno, las chirimoyas son unas frutas grandes, de color verde por fuera y blancas por dentro. Son muy dulces y crecen por Ecuador y Peru, aunque en Chile y otros paises de America igual las cultivan... son muuuuy dulces y muuuuuy ricas! busquenlas en google :) un besooooooote gigante para todas! espero q les haya gustado este capi! nos leemos...

Fede


	8. PS8

disclaimer: de seguro deberia estar en un manicomio, pero no quiero robarle nada a nadie... solo estoy loca :B

* * *

**Profesor Sirius 8**

por Fede

Profesor Sirius 8

Hola, chicas. No se imaginan en lo que he estado pensando: ¿por qué Lily no se desmaya cuando me ve? Ese es un misterio que el Profesor Sirius _(chan, chan, chan)_ tiene que descubrir.

-Lily ¿tú estás enamorada de mí?

La novia de mi amigo me mira sorprendida ¿por qué será? Yo sólo preguntaba.

-Yo estoy enamorada de James.

-Pero ¿por qué no estás enamorada de mí?

-Que se yo.

-Y ¿por qué no te unes a mi fans club?

-Porque no me interesa andar con descerebradas.

Oh, ¿sabrá algo Lily de la clase anterior? ¿Será una de mis alumnas? Que misterioso.

-Pero ¿no te desmayas al verme guiñar un ojo?

Me mira como si fuera un estúpido.

-Sirius, entiende, yo amo a James, y vamos a tener un hijo que se va a llamar Harry. Tú no me interesas para nada. Excepto para que me hagas masajes en los pies.

Esperen, esperen. ¿Acaba de decir que su hijo se llamará Harry? Y el apellido de James es Potter. O sea, su hijo se llamaría Harry Potter. Creo que ya he escuchado ese nombre antes: ¿no era el primo de James que Voldemort mencionó? Creo que debería decirle algo a Lily, como que Voldemort quiere matar a su hijo, pero no tiene importancia.

-Y ¿puedo ser su padrino?

-Emmm… Pregúntaselo a James-dice ella, con una cara rara.

¿No quiere que sea el padrino de su hijo? Arpía.

-James, ¿puedo ser el padrino de tu hijo?-le pregunto a amigo, que está comiendo.

James me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego empieza a toser, porque creo que se ha atragantado. Yo le pego una palmada en la espalda para que pueda volver a respirar.

-Y ¿qué me dices?

-¡¿Qué te dijo Lily?-me pregunta, ahora con cara asustada.

Me pregunto a qué le tiene miedo.

-Me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti. Creo que no quiere que yo sea el padrino…

-Pero ¿de qué bebé quieres ser padrino?

-Pues, del que tendrás con Lily. ¿Acaso no piensas formar una familia con ella?

-Sí, pero yo esperaba hacerlo en muchos muchos muchos muchos años más.

-Pero ¿puedo ser el padrino?

Pongo mi cara de cachorrito desvalido.

-¿Por qué Lily te lo contó a ti primero?-su cara cambió: ahora está decepcionado.

-Mmm… Creo que estábamos hablando de las descerebradas (esas que no tienen celebro) de mi fans club y dijo algo de el hijo que quería tener… Y luego yo le pregunté si podía ser el padrino y me dijo que te preguntara a ti.

-Pero ¿Lily está embarazada?

Yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué cree esa tontería? ¿Está loco? ¿Acaso yo le dije eso?

-¡No, James! ¿Cómo crees? Yo sólo quiero ser el padrino…

-Uf-suspira James, realmente aliviado.

De verdad: ¡qué le daba tanto miedo! Tal vez no me quiera como padrino…

Bueno, ya se lo pregunté a James, y ¡voy a ser padrino de Harry! Eso es absolutamente genial. Pero lo malo es que voy a tener que esperar a que nazca Harry, y para eso falta mucho, según lo que dijo James. Aunque igual voy a presionar a James y Lily para que se apuren. Bueno, besos sabor a chocolate crocante con caramelo relleno de manjar.

_Profesor Sirius_

* * *

ay, me ha dado hambre con ese beso xd jajaja q es lindo sirius no creen? jaja y james casi se muere! jajaj bueno, espero q hayan disfrutado el capi! perdon por demorarme tanto pero es q ya empece las clases en la u y ademas no podia subir! fanfiction estaba muy raro! :S por favoooor dejenme de sus hermosos reviews! me harian muuuy feliz :D q tengan un buen fin de semana! besoos

Fede


End file.
